Villain Initiative
by TeamLoki
Summary: A consulting detective duo, three master criminals, one a year old time lord, two demon hunting brothers and our favorite pretty boy angel, and oh let's not forget our favorite Captain, Jack Harkness add a normal teenage girl and you possibly get; the most dangerous case yet.


A/N: Sadly I do not own Supernatural, Doctor Who, The Avengers, or Sherlock other wise Stony or Science Boyfriends would be canon along with Destiel, Merthur and JohnLock

Prologue:

Loki ran his fingers along the frigid stonewall of his tiny, damp, dark cell. His face contorted into a mixture of anger and pain as he took a deep breath, sending ripples of pain throughout his body. A wave of nausea passed over him as he smelled the rotting body that was in the cell next to him. He was here because of _them_. The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest of Heroes_._

_The Avengers. _Just the thought of them made Loki clench his teeth in disgust. His nails bore into skin, causing blood to trickle down his wrist. Why, they weren't _avenging _the Earth at all, no, they were just protecting their precious planet. They hadn't even listened to what Loki had said. He had been quite clear, hadn't he? You _crave _subjugation. Loki had brought the army upon them, but he never made the first the move. It was Director Fury, of S.H.I.E.L.D, who had fired the first bullet when he arrived through the portal.

The two Asgardians, who stood just a few feet away of the Frost Giants small cell, knew all about the gods crimes. It seemed as if they were being punished to watch the Giant instead of Loki being the actual one being punished. Most Asgardians would be put to death right away for such crimes, but no. Loki had to face imprisonment for days and then was to be formerly executed. The two guards never saw it coming. It was then that the guards pulled out their staffs and… froze. It was like time had stopped. Within the blink of an eye the staffs were ripped from their hands and slid in between their ribs. Neither had time to do so much as gasp before sinking to the ground, entirely motionless.

A low laugh echoed off the walls as a tall, blonde haired, human man stepped into sight his footsteps clicking as he walked, he seemed to blur into existence as he spun a chain around his hand and pushed the key through the lock and opened the cell.

Loki sprang to his feet, knees bent in a defensive stance.

"You aren't of Asgard," he whispered, his voice a hoarse whisper.

"Got that right," the brunette man behind him agreed. Loki's gaze flickered over to the brunette, and his shock turned into glee as an unnatural smile formed across his face.

"Master."

"Loki," the Master said nodding, a small smile formed at the corners of his lips.

"Oh, but this is _fantastic._" Loki's posture evened itself out slowly, and he took a shaky step forward. "We were under the impression that you were imprisoned in your War of Time, but here you are now. Found a way to escape?"

The Master's head dipped in agreement and he gestured towards his companion, who folded his hands over the top of his staff and rested his chin on them, smirking widely.

"This is Lucifer."

"Lucifer," Loki repeated slowly, his voice still scratchy and faint. "The humans' Devil."

"Everyone's Devil," the blonde confirmed with a wink. "Your Master pal needed some help getting out of that Time War, and, lucky for him, I existed even then—space isn't a big deal for us angels, you know, fallen or otherwise... didn't take much of an effort for him to summon me and make the deal. I broke him out of there; he pulled me from the Cage I was imprisoned in. That's when he mentioned his two _allies, _and I was curious enough to stick around. Also an alien, are you?"

Loki blinked slowly. "I am a _god. _Far from an alien."

"Well, see, I've met gods, and you're a bit different. I'd say you're just a super-fancy extraterrestrial who happens to be just a bit more powerful than your buddy here."

A snarl escaped Loki's lips, his expression tight with aggression, a hint of anxiety, when another voice spoke up. "You guys ready yet? I swear you're like an old married couple," said the man forming out of the darkness.

"Moriarty?" Loki said, gasping.

Moriarty took a few more steps forward so that he was directly in front of the god.

Moriarty pursed his lips together, taking his finger and ridding the dirt that was on Loki's face. "nice to see, you too," said Moriarty before turning away and heading out the cell.

"Well are you coming or not?" he barked before laughing and running off back into the darkness.

The Master let out a sigh before walking out as well, Lucifer behind him.

Loki shook his head trying to comprehend all of this before disappearing after them.

* * *

Loki awoke with his head pounding. Unaware of his surroundings, Loki slammed his head against a wall. He rubbed the back of his head as someone handed him a glass of water and round pills. Moriarty. "Take them, it will help." He whispered smiling.

"Now, I presume there's a _reason _for all this, and you didn't break me out of prison for nothing?"

"The same goal as always," the Master explained. "The Doctor," His voice twisted into a low growl. "He's still out there. And I believe that Lucifer has a certain grudge he wishes to fulfill, as well."

"Dean Winchester," the tall brunette agreed. "Handsome devil's survived a lot more than he's worth, and it's about time that his trip to Hell becomes one-way. Not to mention, there's a certain angel whose skinny ass I'd just love to smoke."

"Well, our plates are very full, then, aren't they?" Moriarty mused. "Let's just hope that darling Sherlock _stays _dead."

"That's not all," Loki interjected.

"Ah…" Moriarty looked him up and down slowly, giving a small nod. "Your brother still causing trouble, I presume?"

"More so than ever, I must admit. But he has…_allies _this time," he sneered delicately. "A whole group of them."

"Does he now?" Rather than being upset by this, Moriarty looked rather delighted at the prospect of a new challenge.

Loki's chin tilted in a shallow nod, and his tone was contorted with more hatred than ever as he spoke his next words.

"They call themselves the Avengers."


End file.
